


On Your Knees

by TheorianDG



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M, Post-Canon, Rough Oral Sex, Steo Week 2019, stiles stilinski - Freeform, theo raeken - Freeform - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheorianDG/pseuds/TheorianDG
Summary: Stiles knows that Theo can't be trusted, knows that at the end of the day the chimera cares for anyone other than himself but does the bastard have to be so goddamn attractive?





	On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to Steo Week 2019.  
> Theme: Dirty

Stiles wishes they’d have called him sooner.

If they had, he could have done more. He could have helped them save some of Monroe’s victims before it was too late. He could have found more help than just Derek. With enough time, Braeden may have returned his dozen or so calls. Isaac would have flown in from France at the drop of a hat if he’d known that Scott was in any kind of danger. Stiles can’t be mad at them because he gets it, they just wanted him to stay safe. 

But Beacon Hills is still his _home _. Frail human or otherwise, he has just as much of a right to protect it as they do, no matter the risk.__

__It isn’t over, not with Monrow still on the loose, but Scott is insisting that Stiles return to his training back in Quantico. So when all is said and done, when the last body is buried, Stiles lets Scott have this one small victory at the end of it all. He goes home even if all he wants to do is stay at his best friend’s side and make sure that he’s okay, that Scott has someone watch his back._ _

__Stiles wishes he could spend more time with his dad but with so much death surrounding them, the sheriff has his hands full now more than ever. So it comes as a surprise when he’s plucking a few shirts from his closet and he hears the front door of the house creak open._ _

__He pays it little mind, continuing to pile more clothes into the suitcase atop his bed before his surprise visitor makes it to his room. He’d given most of the pack spare keys to his house long ago, if only so that they’d stop climbing in through his window at all hours of the night. Upon hearing someone coming up the stairs Stiles calls out over his shoulder. “We’ve been over this guys, pack business or otherwise text me before you head over.”_ _

__“Afraid I didn’t get the memo.”_ _

__Stiles swears under his breath, wishing for a moment that Monroe’s little crusade had claimed at least one last victim._ _

__“Theo,” he turns to find the chimera arms crossed, leaning against the frame of the door looking particularly smug. “To what do I owe this unwelcome visit?”_ _

__Theo steps further into the room, Stiles watches him absentmindedly run his fingers over the clothes hanging in Stiles’ open closet. “Scott sent me.” Stiles refuses to let his anger show but the slight twitch of Theo’s nose makes it pretty clear that he knows all the same. “He wanted me to make sure you were safe until you left. Might be some hunters still lingering in town.”_ _

__“And of all people, he sent you?” Stiles would sooner trust post-coma Peter with his well being than Theo._ _

__“Careful Stiles,” Dramatically, Theo places a hand over his heart in mock offense. “You might hurt a guy’s feelings.”_ _

__Stiles huffs, decidedly choosing to ignore the chimera and get his things packed so he can leave that much sooner. He can feel Theo’s eyes on him but that’s nothing new. Lately, it seems like Theo is always there, leering at him in a way that makes Stiles’ skin crawl. As if to make things worse, Theo kicks off his shoes and settles down on the bed next to Stiles’ suitcase. He stretches, arching off the bed, and maybe Stiles’ gaze trail over his outstretched form for longer than necessary but it’s one's business but his own._ _

__“Kinda wish you’d hurry up though, me and Scott really need to catch up to Monroe.”_ _

__Stiles freezes, eyes wide and fighting the urge to grab the nearest breakable object off his desk and smash it into Theo’s smug face. “Scott’s taking you with him?” So he’d rather take the only person who actually succeeded in killing him than his own best friend._ _

__“Yup,” Theo winks. “I’m practically a part of the pack now.”_ _

__“Excuse me?” Stiles rounds on him, grabbing Theo by the collar of his shirt and yanking him to his feet. “You are not a part of this pack. You will _never _be a part of _our _pack!”_ _ ____

__

__

__Theo grins and Stiles wants to punch him in his stupidly attractive face until it’s swollen and dripping with blood. “I don’t know, Stiles. With you gone Scott has been coming to me for just about everything.”_ _

__Stiles can feel himself shaking with rage, with frustration, and...something else he dare not give a name to with Theo so close by. It would be much convenient to hate him if he weren’t so goddamn pretty. If he didn’t look like something out a cheap porno. With his stupid plush lips, his stupid arrogant smile, and that fat fucking ass of his._ _

__“I’d go so far as to say I’m of more use to the pack now than you ever were.” Theo brushes off Stiles’ hold on him, only to step just close enough for Stiles to feel the heat radiating off his body. “Who knows. Maybe once you’re back in Quantico, I’ll be Scott’s best friend just like back in the fourth grade.”_ _

__It’s obvious Theo is goading him at this point. Stiles should be above such a blatant ploy. But it’s _Theo _. He deserves whatever Stiles throws at him._ _ __

__

__

__His fist crashes into Theo’s cheek with a satisfying thud. Theo falls backward with an audible grunt. Of course, the bastard just keeps smiling because, at the end of the day, all Theo wanted was a reaction. It didn’t matter what kind, so long as he got _something _._ _ __

__

__

__“How could you possibly think you’re useful?” Stiles wants to stomp on his throat, to grab the busseul of wolfsbane he keeps in his desk and shove it up his lying ass. Scott’s only keeping you around because he’d rather see a bullet in you than in me!” It’s not true, they both know it because Scott could never wish harm on anyone even someone who deserves it as much as Theo._ _

__Theo spits out a mouthful of blood, it’s the least of his concerns but Stiles is still annoyed that he’s going to have to clean that up before he leaves. “And here I thought I was a good lier. Is that what makes you useful, Stiles?”_ _

__“You want to be useful to this pack so damn bad?” He’s angry, he’s not thinking clearly, but Theo gets under his skin like nothing Stiles has ever known. Before he even realizes what he’s doing, Stiles is clumsily opening his pants and pulling out his already half-hardened cock. “Then get on your knees and show me you’re good for something.”_ _

__Theo doesn’t even look surprised. Stiles can only imagine the array of chemosignals he’s been giving off that made this quite so predictable. The chimera obeys without question, crawling back over to Stiles on his hands and knees, making Stiles’ cock twitch with anticipation._ _

__He leans in and Stiles is powerless to do anything but watch as the Theo nudges the underside of his cock with his nose. Theo looks like a dog begging for a treat and Stiles knows he will never look more perfect than he does at this moment. On his knees, mouthing at Stiles’ cock, eager and ready to serve. “This what you wanted, Stiles?”_ _

__“What I want is for you to stop talking and finally make yourself useful.” This is wrong for so many reasons but Theo has been asking for this ever since he crawled out of that hole in the ground._ _

__A part of him accepts that he should be at least somewhat grateful for the part Theo played in getting him back from the clutches of the wild hunt. But Stiles has never been able to bring himself to actually thank him. How could he? The arrogant bastard would never let him live it down. Theo would bring it up every chance he got._ _

__“All you had to do was ask,” Theo says softly like he’d been waiting for this. Like he somehow knew that this is where they’d find themselves once Stiles reached his breaking point._ _

__Theo’s fingers curl around the base of his cock, Stiles shivers, every nerve in his body acutely attuned to the chimera’s feather light touch. There are claws at Theo’s fingertips and maybe that has Stiles’ heart-pounding little faster, he shouldn’t like it as much he does. The looming threat of danger, of pain that comes with all things Beacon Hills that gets his blood pumping and his dick hard. Theo’s practically fixated on his cock. Like he can’t look away as his hand strokes it slowly in a manner that’s almost gentle. “How long have you wanted this, Theo?” Stiles twists his fingers in Theo’s hair, pulling the chimera in until the tip of his length meets that lying mouth of his._ _

__“I could ask you the same-” Stiles seizes the opportunity, with Theo’s lips parted he gives one hard thrust and buries himself in Theo’s throat. The chimera gags loudly, the spasming of his throat squeezing Stiles’ cock in all the right places. The wet warmth of Theo’s mouth around him is perfection. He’d always suspected Theo could be fun so long as he couldn’t talk._ _

__Stiles is equal parts disappointed and impressed when Theo stops gagging and smoothly adjusts, swallowing around Stiles’ cock at a tortuously slow pace._ _

__Theo holds his gaze and Stiles dare not look away. Not with how those gorgeous spit slick lips of Theo’s look so perfect wrapped around him. It’s not enough, not even close so Stiles reluctantly pushes Theo off. The brief loose of contact is worth it if only the expression of want and longing on Theo’s face there only for second before it’s swept under a mask of apathy._ _

__“Don’t look so disappointed,” Stiles says roughly, guiding Theo back on his knees until the chimera’s back hits the wall of his room. “Just needed to make sure you couldn’t get away.”_ _

__Without warning Stiles pushes his cock back into the welcoming warmth of the chimera’s mouth, Theo merely rolls his eyes in response. It’s annoying how quickly Theo acclimated. Sure it feels amazing but Stiles had wanted to watch him struggle, to watch him _choke _._ _ __

__

__

__Stiles groans, bracing a hand against the wall above Theo’s head to steady himself and driving his hips forward with renewed zeal. Theo’s moaning around him, eyes closed, and it’s only now that he notices Theo has a hand down his pants, jerking off furiously._ _

__Stiles knows he won’t last much longer, he can feel the crescendo fast approaching, but Theo is enjoying this a bit too much for his liking. So he picks up the pace, pumping his hips hard enough that Theo’s head bangs against the wall behind him. The tip of his cock hammered the back of Theo’s throat, Stiles’ balls slap loudly against his chin but Theo accepts it all so willingly._ _

__He’s so close. He can feel his orgasm building with each passing second and he knows just the thing to push himself over the edge. Theo doesn’t seem to notice when he stops thrusting, so lost in the moment with Stiles’ cock buried down to the base in his throat. He’s almost tolerable like this, so pliant and obedient, Stiles thinks briefly before reaching down to pinch Theo’s nostrils closed._ _

__The reaction is immediate._ _

__Theo’s eyes fly open and spark brilliant gold as he begins to choke and sputter, hands pushing weakly at Stiles’ hips. Stiles isn’t sure which he loves more, the look of muted panic on Theo’s face or the sensation of his throat convulsing around Stiles’ cock._ _

__Theo could push him, could tap in that beyond human level strength but no, that would be too easy. Even as tears flow from his eyes and his face reddens, Theo continues to take it. Accepting every thrust of Stiles’ hips as if he needs it more than his next breath._ _

__Momentarily, Stiles considers finishing in his throat but quickly decides that it wouldn’t be good enough. He needs to see this. So mercifully Stiles lets Theo breathe, pulling back and taking his cock into his hand to finish the job. Before Theo can do anything but hack and cough, with his free hand Stiles grabs a handful of Theo’s hair and forces him to look upward._ _

__Riding on a power high, Stiles’ orgasm crashes through him with such force he feels his legs threaten to give out beneath him. He shoots rope after rope of pearly white on Theo’s face, into his hair._ _

__And here Stiles had been thinking that he’d been pretty before._ _

__“Fuck,” Theo says, touching his neck and coughing. Stiles could tell him that he looks good like this. Short of breath, utterly debauched, and covered in Stiles’ come but he’d enjoy that too much. Instead, he lazily strokes the length of his cock above and relishes the weary look of interest in Theo’s gaze._ _

__“Lick it clean.” Stiles orders, leaving little room for objection though he doubts Theo would._ _

__But this time there’s defiance in Theo’s eyes, and for a second Stiles begins to think he might have finally pushed him too far. Then he smiles because of course, it was all for show, back to his smug self and licks a single droplet of Stiles’ cum from his lips. “Yes, sir.”_ _

__Theo drags his tongue up and down the length of Stiles’ cock, slow and deliberate like he’s savoring the taste and attributing it to memory. Ever the tease, Theo takes just the head of Stiles’ length past his lips, trancing along its tip with his tongue. This is a Theo that Stiles could get used to, he might actually be able to stomach Theo’s presence a little easier now._ _

__Which, come to think of it, was likely the devious chimera’s goal all along._ _

__Pulling away, the clearly exhausted Theo falls limply back onto the floor. Stiles looks away, tucking himself back into his pants almost shamefully._ _

__“So,” Theo begins, sapped and weary from his spot on the ground. “Useful enough for you?”_ _

__“It’s a start.” Stiles sees a distinct wet spot on Theo’s jeans, when he came Stiles must have missed, not that he really cares all that much. He’s just about to tell Theo to get out now that’s done with him when Theo starts rubbing Stiles’ cum into his skin and hair. “What the actual fuck are you doing?”_ _

__“Making it last.” Theo’s on his feet in the next instant, meticulous composure snapping back into place even as he wipes the last of Stiles’ come from his face. Stiles feels his spent cock twitch at the sight of Theo licking his fingers clean and something tells him that was exactly Theo’s intention._ _

__“My scent?” Why would he want that to linger? What if he ran into another member of the pack like that?_ _

__“Anyway,” Theo adjusts his pants and straightens his shirt. “You seem plenty safe to me. So I’m gonna go, maybe Scott will decide he needs to make use of me too.”_ _

__Stiles laughs so hard he doubles over clutching his stomach. “Oh yeah, that's _just_ what Scott wants. Sloppy seconds. You know him so well. I guess I was wrong, you two must be super close. Besides he’s got a girlfriend.” Though maybe Stiles should be encouraging this, Malia would probably kill him if he so much as tried._ _

__Theo grins, stopping at the door on his way out. “Girlfriend, huh? Do you mean like Lydia? Who happens to be coming with me and Scott, maybe I’ll take a shower before I go meet them. Eventually, Scott’s going to ask you what you think about me joining the pack, offer your support and no one ever needs to know about this.”_ _

__Lydia. His girlfriend who somehow he hadn’t thought about once since Theo set foot into the room, since he debased himself like an idiot. He falls into his desk chair with his head in his hands, Theo cackles and walks out of the room without another word._ _

__He doesn’t need to say anything else because he’s already won,.He has Scott’s trust and he has dirt on Stiles. Theo has what he finally wanted, an in with the pack with no Stiles to hinder his way and Stiles practically handed it to him._ _

__Theo played him again and he walked right into it._ _

__It’s beyond embarrassing but if he plays his cards right no one needs to know but it’s only a matter of time before Theo slips or just decides to screw him over. So he’ll go to Quantico, he’ll get trained, and when the opportunity presents itself Stiles will find something on Theo. With a history like his, there’s sure to be something he doesn’t want Scott to know and Stiles will find it._ _

__Then, he’ll be certain to make sure that Theo’s learns his place._ _


End file.
